


We Fell

by LazyStudent



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9103363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyStudent/pseuds/LazyStudent
Summary: He left them in dark hands, but now they want him back. He will join their suffering. If he refuses? That's fine. They'll just drag him by the hair and the leftover shreds of his suit because forgiveness and resistance isn't something they understand anymore.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The storyline is weird so there is a bunch of references to Apprentice - Part 2 in Teen titans. They are also OLDER so they with have some small personality changes. Beast boy won't be on the Team.

He could see four silhouettes hover around him with multiple sets of red eyes followed by a single pair of green.

Looking at each set of eyes in confusion he finally went into shock on realizing who stood before him. He could feel them staring right through him, and it scared him. Nobody except Batman was supposed to see through his lies and truths, his soul.

_"Why did you leave us Robin?"_

Cy I didn't mean too.

_"Why the lies Robin? Was I not good enough for you?"_

No Star you were perfect.

_"Dude, were? Don't lie to her or us!"_

Beast Boy no I…it's just…

_"And here I thought I was a traitor."_

Terra...I…

_"The moment you could redeem yourself to Batman, you left us. Did you possibly think we would forget Richard?"_

Raven… I'm sorry.

_"No! You needed an excuse to leave us, by using Slade as a scapegoat."_

I thought you guys could handle it!

 _" **YOU THOUGHT WRONG!** "_ All the voices screamed

"NO!"

He could feel his heart beating through his ears and sweat pouring down his face as he set up clutching his bed sheets. Panting he looked around his dark room, a sudden paranoia taking over.

Finding nothing out of the ordinary he moved back into his bed and moved his arms under his pillow to sleep on his stomach hands arms bumping into something.

Another rush of adrenaline hit him as he flung his pillow off the bed. Scrambling to see what he touched he saw a round object glint at him through the dark.

Picking it up, his eyes widened and his eyes started to tear up at seeing the broken top of the old Teen Titans communicator with an engraved **FOREVER**  going across the T.

 _"Everyone to the mission room, it looks really important!"_ Megan's voice rung through his mind.

 _"Of course my angelfish-"_ The team tuned him out before the love fest. Slowly the Team piled into the Mission room meeting none other than Batman at the computer.

Seeing his mentor, Nightwing walked to stand beside him while raising an eyebrow to voice his question.

Ignoring the look Batman continued pressing a few keys causing pictures to pop up startling Nightwing who was already shaken from this morning.

"This was Jump City before," looking to the left picture "and this is Jump City now." Pointing to the other.

The new robin, Tim, couldn't help but exhale roughly in awe and horror. "Wow"

Jump city the once large and proud city was decimated into nothing. Everything was crumbling to pieces with a thick fog covering it.

Richard couldn't help but remember the time Terra took over the city, and that thick gray fog that fell over the ground even blocking out the sky.

But this, this he couldn't handle. He spent years in that city with his friends, but now it was gone.

...his friends…

…friends…

His eyes widened in shock as the top to the Titans communicator was held tightly in his hand.

_'Was the dream about this?'_

"Are you alright Nightwing?"

Being brought back to reality he felt the stares of everyone, even Batman was staring intently, probably scrutinizing him in the process from lack of concentration.

**NIGHTWING POV~**

What do I tell them? That I had a team there that could be dead after I left them with a deadly mercenary?

Forming a quick cover up I turned toward the pictures again.

"Just knew a few people who lived there, that's all."

They all seemed to take the excuse except Bruce and Tim.

I could feel my mind tune out Bruce's background check on the city and slowly go through the pictures that were taken until finally, I found the one where the Titans tower should be.

I could feel my heart sink and my mind fill with hundreds of possible ideas on how this could happen. Titans Tower was not there. Nothing.

What was going on?

Tuning into Bruce's orders I tried to calm my breathing. Hyperventilating would be bad right now.

"Your job is to investigate the cause and if possible find any survivors. It was reported at least half the city's population did not make it out of this destruction so be careful. Is that understood?" His monotone voice questioned but I couldn't help but think that it had nothing on Raven's voice.

"Right." The Team's voices were heard and a few nods given.

"Everyone to the Bioship." Kaldur ordered.

**NORMAL POV~**

As everyone left Nightwing stayed to look at the picture one last time.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder he looked up to face Batman.

"Don't let the past effect this mission Nightwing."

Nightwing could only nod his reply and with the message received Batman left.


End file.
